lost and found
by whitetiger2194
Summary: AU. The Organizations mission is to stop the invading heartless. but after a routine mission goes wrong, and one of the best disappears for three days and comes back with absolutely no memory. rating may change. main parings RxA and RxS. temporary Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Sara: hi, my name is Sara, and this is my first chapter story. Yay! I'm so excited! (starts bouncing up in down in chair)

Awen: you had sugar again today, didn't you? (watches Sara bounce carefully)

Sara: (pauses for a second to think) maabbeey. but, just a little! i mean, it was only one package! oh, by the way, Awen is my muse, i haven't introduced her yet, **because she keeps disappearing when i need to write!** (glares murderously at Awen)

Awen:(ignores glares and eats popcorn) I have to go get you idea's from somewhere, right? Anyway, didn't you kick the habit of eating raw sugar? it's not good for you, you know.

Sara: (pouts cutely) but we ran out of lemonade mix and i have to get my sugar high somewhere! (see's popcorn bowl) Popcorn! (grabs bowl and begins stuffing face with popcorn) Mine!

Awen: Fine, i guess I'll just do the disclaimer then (watches Sara nod then go back to eating) Neither Sara or i own Kingdom hearts or anything else really, so don't bother suing us!

Sara: (looks up form the popcorn) yeah, cause were poor! (goes back to eating) Enjoy!

* * *

_Abandoned street, unknown world, Night:  
Blackness surrounded a group of three young people on the street. The girl, who normally bounced around and was a bundle of energy, quavered behind her 2 male friends, a broken jump rope before her. The two boys stood protectively in front, but there weapons, a ball and a wooden sword, were also broken at their feet. The blond looked around, desperate for an escape, but they were being backed into a corner by the slowly swaying dark things surrounding them. Suddenly one lunged for the taller, darker skinned male. He flinched, closing his eyes, preparing for the strike…_

_that never happened. He opened his eyes just in time to see a male in a black coat jump towards the oncoming creatures. The hood of his coat had fallen back to reveal messy blond gravity-defying hair. In his hands were two odd looking swords, one black and the other white. They looked like huge keys and every time they touched an enemy, the creature would disappear into a cloud of black smoke. He spun, twisting in ways the children had never seen before graceful as a dancer, but unfortunately one of them managed to get behind him while he was busy with one of the larger monsters. The creature snuck up to his back, but just as it was about to strike, it was engulfed in flames._

_Once the fighting blonde had finished off his opponent, he turned around to look for the source of the flames. There, leaning against a wall perfectly at ease. The hood of his coat was down as well. He had flaming red hair and mischievous green eyes that were looking directly at the blond, a small smirk on his lips. The red head chuckled. "Need some help there, oh great Key of Destiny?" he seemed perfectly at ease, even though he was completely surrounded by angry monsters. His tone was mocking, and the blond he was talking to scowled and let out an annoyed growl. _

_"Don't just stand there, flames, do something productive!" Despite the blond's harsh words, he was smiling, an amused twinkle in his bright blue eyes.  
_

_The red head waved his hand, standing up straight. "Fine, fine," he said, like he was catering to a child's wishes. Once he had stood up fully, two wheel-like flaming weapons appeared in his hands. He stood back to back with the blond for a second, before they exchanged a glance and a smirk and simultaneously jumped away, slashing enemies left and right. The three onlookers watched the struggle in awe.  
_

_Titus, the blond child with his friends, watched as the red head, threw one of his disk-like weapons. Flames surrounded the weapons and as they hit enemies they exploded. The flames seemed to obey the red head, none of them touched anything but the enemy and him and when they touched him he didn't even flinch. He had a victorious smirk on his face as he destroyed the last creature surrounding him. Then he turned to his blond companion, and his expression changed to one of panic._

_ The three children quickly looked over to see the blond being held down by twenty black things, the key blades a few feet away from his hands, useless. He was struggling hard, but so many were on top of him that it was almost impossible to see him through the black. He opened his mouth, looking directly at the red head, but before he could say anything the blackness covered him completely, before fading away, no blond to be seen. The red head was only able to scream one word before the boy was gone entirely. He fell to his knees, screaming, "Roxas!"_

_Deserted Ally, Twilight Town, 3 days later:  
a boy wearing a strange combination of white, black and red was lying in a deserted alley, rain falling gently on his blond head. He stirred slightly as another drop of moisture hit his baby fat cheeks. His eyelids slowly fluttered open, reveling confused bright blue eyes. He looked around, a lost expression on his face, "Wh-where am I?" he seemed to think for a moment, then his eyes widened in horror. "Who am I?" then exhaustion seemed to overcome him and he laid back, his head facing towards the entrance to the ally. He watched as dark figures came and stood over him. "Who are you?" he asked quietly before blacking out.

* * *

_(Sara too busy eating to talk)

Awen: so review and tell us what you think and if we should continue!

Sara: Oh, and because I'm a mean person, I'm not going to post chapter 2 for a week or until i get five reviews. so review if you want to find out what happens fast!


	2. Chapter 2: Roxas

(Sara is crying over in a corner of the room. Awen opens a door and walks in)

Awen: Sara, we might have a prob- (notices Sara crying and runs over) whats wrong? what happened?

Sara: n-no one r-reviewed on my story at all! (cries and buries face in Awen's shirt)

Awen: (completely freaked out and has no idea what to do) there, there?

Sara: why? don't they like me? is it something i did? why-

(door is busted down and Axel walks into the room)

Axel: Sara! you had better have a good reason for taking my Roxas away!

(far off voice in the distance) **your** Roxas!(Sora, Riku and Roxas run into the room and try to stop Axel from killing authoress) Axel, if you kill her, it will never be fixed!

(Sara suddenly glares at readers) Sara: and it won't be fixed until i get at least one review. so as punishment for not reviewing, i made this chapter really short. Awen, disclaimer.

(Awen opens mouth to argue, but sees Sara's look and closes it.) Awen: Sara doesn't own Kingdom hearts, or any mentioned characters or places. please review! enjoy!

Parings: established SoraxRiku, soon to be RoxasxAxel, PencexOlette, and any others i can think of! if you have suggestions, please review! anything involving any character except those already named, are welcome!

* * *

The Usual Place, Twilight Town, Same day:  
when the blond next opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was two hazel eyes above him. He shouted in surprise and moved backwards quickly; falling off the couch he was laying on with a muffled groan. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to assess the damage before he looked back over at the person who had been leaning over him. It was a tall blond boy wearing camouflage pants and shoes was staring at him. the other boys blond hair was gelled back, like he had just come out from a high wind. he was wearing a black tee shirt with a white skull and crossbones over it, covered by a short gray jacket. he wore a necklace with a yellow "x" charm on it, and he was looking down on the new boy with confused hazel eyes. Behind him was larger boy with brown hair, and a pretty brunette girl. "Are you alright?" the girl asked kindly, stepping forward as the blond on the floor inched away.

"Who are you?" the boy asked in confusion, slowly getting up and standing awkwardly.

"Oh," the fatter boy said, and immediately the blond focused sharp blue eyes on him. He shuffled a little uneasily. "My name is Pence, and this is Hayner and Olette. We found you unconscious in the we brought you here. Who are you?" the boy who called himself Pence was slightly large, with brown eyes. his short black hair was pushed up by a black and gray headband, making it look spiky. his shoes were white and blue sneakers, partially covered by long blue jeans. his tee shirt went all the way to his knees, and was red with white and black designs on it. over the collar of his shirt he was wearing a purple bandanna. he seemed like the kind of person that was always smiling and ready to help.

The blond turned thoughtful for a second, and then seemed to panic. "I-I don't remember. The only thing that I remember is waking up in the street there, and then being here. I don't know how I got here." The girl, Olette, stepped forward and put a comforting hand on the panicking blond's shoulder. she looked slightly sunburned, and her dark brown hair was around her neck and spiked up slightly, the bangs falling in her eyes. she was wearing a orange tank top with white flowers on it, khaki pants that went past her knees, orange socks, and white and yellow sneakers with black laces covering her feet. she had on a blue bracelet and matching necklace with only one bead. her eyes showed kindness and concern as she looked at the strange blond.

"Sh, its okay we'll help you," she continued to say soothing things until he relaxed. he looked around at his surroundings for the first time. the ceiling was made of poles to let in light, and most of the walls were brick and concrete. the couch he had been laying on was old and green. there were boxes and old chairs placed in random areas, and a hole leading to a nearby ally was partially blocked by a black fence with a open door in it.

The other blond also stepped forward now that the one with blue eyes was calm."Okay, do you remember anything except that? Anything at all?"

The one with blue eyes shook his head slowly. "No," he whispered looking down, trying to control his panic, "Nothing."

"Well," said the one called Pence, "he must of gotten into Twilight town somehow, sense this is such a small town that if he had been here long we would of met. Maybe we should show him around town, see if he remembers anything or someone around here knows him."

"Great idea, pence!" said Olette excitedly, and the brunette blushed bright red, though she didn't notice.

Hayner rolled his eyes at the other two. "Yeah let's get going!" they were moving towards the door when Hayner turned back. "Hey, do you have a name, kid?"

For some reason the word 'kid' struck a cord with him, and suddenly he was flooded with knowledge, and memories that were just out of reach. He could just barely remember flashes of bright steel and searing flames in a dark place, then one word being shouted just before darkness overtook him "Roxas," he said slowly, as if savoring it. "I think my name is Roxas."

* * *

Axel: (begging) please, please Sara! i want to see Roxas!

Sara: (sigh) I'll think about it. (Axel cheers and runs over to hug Roxas) alright people, same deal as last time, no new chapters for a week unless i get five reviews. in fact, if i don't get any reviews, i might just keep Axel out of the story longer!

Axel; (looks up form making out with Roxas) So please review!

Authors note: i am currently looking for a Beta, so if anyone wants to do it, send me a message!


	3. Chapter 3: suprising reuion

Sara: i am really sorry guys, please forgive me for not updating? i got this out as fast as i could!

Awen: yeah, and she had me working overtime to come up with new stories as a peace offering!

Sara: (slaps Awen on the back of the head) less talking more idea making! Axel, disclaimer!

Axel: (whining) why do i have to do it?

Sara: because i let you meet back up with Roxas in this chapter, so you owe me!

Axel: fine. (turns to invisible audience) Sara does not own Kingdom hearts, or anything else! enjoy the story and please **please** review! she won't let us leave until you do!

* * *

Sandlot, Twilight Town, Afternoon:  
Roxas followed silently behind the gang, looking around at the town. It was weird, he couldn't remember ever having been here before, but it seemed familiar in a strange way. Everything seemed new, but they also brought up emotions that a place he had never been shouldn't have. It felt kind of like what you would feel if you visited a place that they hadn't seen since you were a toddler. You know, somehow, that you have been there before but for the life of you, you can't remember where or when.

He was interrupted from his thinking by an unfamiliar-familiar voice calling out, "Roxas!" just as he was turning, he felt another body slamming into him. He was cut off guard when the bright red hair covered his face and he felt strong arms rap around his waist. "Roxas, I was so worried about you! Where have you been?" the red head pulled back and he saw bright green eyes that looked at Roxas with affection. But then the look in his eyes turned to confusion. "Roxas? What's wrong?" he let go of the blond, who quickly backed up, staring nervously at the red head.

"Who are you?" he asked and he saw a flash of pain go though the cheerful green eyes, and he felt an answering pang go through his own heart.

"R-Roxas," his voice broke as he took a step forward, arm outstretched. Roxas, unsure about what the man wanted, took a step back and more pain filled the green eyes. "Don't you, remember me?" Roxas shook his head, unable to speak or look away from the red heads eyes. The eyes turned hard and he looked determined. "You have to remember," despite his self assured look, the words came out as more of a plead, begging him to remember. "Please." He added, sounding heart- broken. Roxas shook his head again.

"Hey," another male voice said, and they both turned around, having forgotten that the gang had been standing there watching the confrontation the entire time. Hayner stepped forward, looking between the nervous blond and the frustrated red head. Then steeped in between them and faced the red head. "Do you know Roxas?"

"Yes," the red head growled a scowl on his face. "And just who are you?" he folded his arms above his chest, glaring daggers at Hayner who was standing protectively in front of Roxas.

"We found him," Olette said, stepping forward and putting a comforting hand on Roxas's shoulder, glancing sympathetically at the red head who seemed very frustrated. "He was lying unconscious in the street outside our hangout this morning. When he woke up the only thing he could remember was that his name was Roxas. He can't remember how he got here or anything about his life. How do you know him?" she tilted her head towards the red head, curious.

The red head seemed to relax when she had explained and he seemed calmer as he responded. "Roxas is my best friend; he's been missing for three days now. He had us all really worried; no one has heard a word from him. One minute he was there and the next…" he seemed to shiver, as if the memory was a painful one.

"You said us," Roxas spoke and all attention was on him, "who is us? And just who are you?"

The red head rubbed the back of his head with one arm. "This is going to be difficult to explain," he muttered to himself. Then he spoke once more to the group of young people in front of him. "My name is Axel," at the mention of the name, feelings came to Roxas that he had no idea where they came from and a slow ache began in the back of his head. He shook off the feelings and the pain and continued to listen. "And by us I meant your twin brother, your older brother, and several of our friends. Sora, your twin, has been almost desperate. We didn't know how far you might have gone in three days, so several of us went out to different towns. Sora and his boyfriend, Riku, are over on Destiny Island's looking. I need to go call them, I promised that I would as soon as I got word of where you where." He looked at Roxas, considering, for a few moments, and then turned to the gang. "Do you guys have any plans on where he was going to spend the night?"

The others looked once to Hayner, who nodded once. "We were thinking of letting him sleep over at one of our houses. Why, do you have another idea?"

The red head nodded as well seeming lost in thought. "Yeah, a friend of mine owns a house nearby. He lets us use it anytime we are in town. I'm sure he wouldn't mid if we both stayed there tonight. Hey listen," he said, snapping out of his thinking daze and turning to the shorter group. "I need to call off the search parties and ask if we can use the house. Would you mind keeping Roxas with you for a few hours, then meeting me somewhere so I can take him home? I would let him go alone, I know he can take care of himself, but I'm afraid that he might get lost and I'll have to find him again." He grinned a cheeky grin, though Roxas could tell from his eyes that he was hiding something.

The three kids looked at each other once before nodding. "Sure," Hayner spoke for the group once more. "How about we meet at the top of the clock tower at sunset?" Axel nodded, turning away from the group. "Alright, later," he said distractedly, turning away from the group. He twisted his head to look over his shoulder. "Bye, Roxas." The group of children hurried away, showing Roxas the familiar-unfamiliar town as they walked. None of them noticed the pool of blackness appearing in a shadowy corner, or the red head disappearing inside it with one more glance over at his blond friend.

* * *

Author note: alright, guys, i need a little help on the next you want to hear about how Axel breaks the news of Roxas's memory loss to the rest of the organization and his brothers, or do you just want to skip to the part where Roxas and Axel live in the same house? send a review with your answer. their won't be another chapter until i know what at least one person wants! oh, and if you have any organization parings ideas, please review!


	4. Chapter 4: Organization revieled

(Awen is currently tied up on a chair with Sara holding the end of the rope) Sara: Oh, no. you aren't getting away this time!

Awen: Please, i'm sorry i was gone so long! please let me go Sara! I promice never to leave for so long in the middle of the story agian, honest!

(Sara begins untieing Awen) Sara: Fine just do the disclaimer!

Awen: (hurriedly) Neither Sara or I own Kingdom hearts or anything else!

author note: I am so sorry i haven't updated! first I lost this chapter and the next one, and then I sorta lost interest for about five months. forgive me? this is Axel's POV, as asked for. oh, by the way, in this story the Organization is good, if a little harsh. you'll see what i mean in a minute.

Axel's room, unknown world, same time:

A puddle of darkness appeared out of the floor, rising up until it almost reached the ceiling of the white room. The red headed Axel stepped out and did a cursory check of the room for enemies as he had been trained before sighing and lying down on the bed in the middle of the room. "Roxas," he whispered longingly, closing his eyes and remembering all the times he and his blond best friend had spent in this very room. As he sat up, a single tear fell from his bright green eyes, landing on the white floor with an almost inaudible _plop_.  
He picked up his cell phone and hit the speed dial, raising the phone to his ear and listening to the soft ringing for a few moments, before a sharp _click_ interrupted. A harsh voice sounded on the other end. _"This had better be good."_  
Ah, he had gotten Riku, known for his temper. The red head chuckled softly as he rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wondered how Sora could even stand his boyfriends pigheadedness, but then realized that the brunet was probably too high on his constant sugar rush to notice. "_Good to hear from you too,"_ Axel said sarcastically, then continued before Riku had the chance to yell, "_I found him."_  
"_Axel I swear- wait __**what?" **_he started to complain, and then Alex's words registered in his mind.  
Axel heard a scuffle for the phone, and then Sora's frantic voice sounded in his ear. "_You found him Axel? Where? Is he alright? What happened? Where-" _Axel cut of the brunette teen before he could overwhelm him with questions. "_Okay, Sora. Breathe, just breathe for a second."_ He waited until he heard calm breathing before he continued. _"Yes I found him, and I will tell you all the rest later. Meet me back at Organization headquarters, okay? That way I only have to explain once."  
"We'll be there," _was the firm reply seconds before the line cut off. Axel sighed, shaking his head a little before redialing to tell the others. He just hopped that Cloud would take it as well as Sora.

Grey Room, Organization Castle, quarter of an hour later:

Fifteen minutes later, Axel walked into the lounge area of the castle. Most formal meetings held among the members of Organization 13 were in the meeting room, but as this was an informal meeting, everyone was sitting on the chairs or couches waiting for him. As soon as they saw him, he was overwhelmed by Sora, Naminé, Cloud, and Xion all asking questions at the same time.  
He held up his hands. "Whoa guys, easy. I can't answer all your questions at once! Calm down!" eventually they managed to convince everyone to sit down and be quiet so he could talk. "Well, I have good news and I have bad news. Which do you want first?"  
Xemnas answered. "Just hurry up and tell us what happened." He ordered, watching as the red head got up to pace.  
"Ok hold on, Mansex, I'm getting there. The good news is that I found Roxas." He heard gasps from the people around him, but he continued passing without looking at anyone. "The bad new," he said taking a deep breath, knowing what would happen when he said the next thing, "is that he doesn't remember anything. Even me." The words hurt coming out, but he managed to spit it out.  
There was complete silence for a few minutes; not even breathing could be heard. "wh-" Sora managed to stutter out, and Riku pulled the shaking brunette to his chest, "what do you mean?"  
The red head turned to look at him, green eyes unbearably sad. "Just what I said," he whispered, pain in every word he spoke. He seemed to be talking only to the blue eyed boy, ignoring all the others in the room. "He doesn't remember anything Sora. Not you, not me, or anyone else. The people I found him with said the only thing he could remember was his name."  
Xemnas stood up and walked around the group, slowly pacing. Lexeus moved as if to stand up and go to him but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Saix shaking his head no, and sighed before nodding and sitting back. The rest of the room was entirely silent, even Axel had stopped pacing to watch the silver haired leader think. At last the gold eyed man stopped, staring out the window at the black world below.  
His voice was clear and cool as he spoke, betraying no hint of emotion. "Then he has become a security risk for our entire operation." Most of the occupants of the room let out gasps of shock and outrage. Axel didn't. He had known it was coming, knew from the second he learned what had happened to his blond partner. There was only one outcome for such a security risk, and everyone knew it.  
"Superior," it was Zexion who spoke first, witch was also not a surprise to Axel. Though Zexion could seem very cold and isolated to anyone he didn't know, he had managed to become very good friends with Roxas, another quiet member of the otherwise overwhelming group. "If he really doesn't remember anything, then how can he be a security risk? He can't reveal secrets he doesn't remember, and without his knowledge he is useless to our enemies."  
But Xemnas just shook his head. "I wish that were true, Zexion. You can't imagine how much I wish that were so. But there are far too many risks involved. He could only be pretending to have forgotten, and is really a deserter. And what if he has only forgotten the people, not the knowledge? Then he would be very useful to our enemies. Or if he suddenly starts to remember? No, there are too many chances, too many risks where he is concerned. Or mission is to save the kingdom; we can't risk that on the account of one person, even one of our own." He sighed, and everyone could hear the regret in the sound, and knew that he hated to give such an order.  
Axel knew he had to step in soon, for the sake of his best friend. Taking a deep breath, he step forward, eyes never leaving the man he was speaking to. "What if there was another way to get rid of the risk. What if we didn't have to destroy him?" Though they were phrased as questions, they were heart felt statements and both men knew it.  
"Perhaps," Xemnas replied, eyes narrowed in thoughtfulness. He had turned away from the window so he was again facing the red head man. The rest of the room was forgotten, they were entirely focused on each other while the others looked Back and forth between the two in confusion. "If such a way existed, I would certainly not stand in its way." Xemnas eyes were cold and calculating as he said this, understanding the green eyed mans intention almost immediately.  
Axel closed his eyes, but showed no other outward sign of relief; he kept his face and voice blank, his posture uncaring though it fooled no one in the room. "Thank you superior," he replied turning to leave the room, a fire in his eyes the others had not seen for a long time.  
But he turned back as his superior called to him, "a moment, Axel?" all know that it wasn't a request. Reluctantly the red head turned back, his expression wary. "You understand that there must be a time limits on this other plan, do you not? We can not stall forever, and if you do not get him to remember in time, then you must be the one to destroy him. Am I understood?" the entire room held its breath, waiting for the green eyed man's answer. The red head nodded, "crystal clear," he stated before turning on his heel and stepping through the black portal, eager to save his best friend.

* * *

Good, bad, completely crazy? TEEEEEELLLLL ME! Just hit that little icon below that says REVIEW and tell me what you think! Oh, next chapter actually has some Yaio, so don't like, back out now. See you next week!


End file.
